February 11, 2016 Smackdown results
The February 11, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on February 9, 2016 at the Moda Center in Portland, Oregon. Summary On an action-packed episode of SmackDown, AJ Styles and Chris Jericho battled in another classic contest, The Dudley Boyz said goodbye to the tables and Sasha Banks delivered a statement to her former Team B.A.D. partners. With his rematch against AJ Styles imminent, Chris Jericho kicked off SmackDown on USA Network by continuing to question whether his new rival really is as good as his moniker suggests before calling The Phenomenal One down to the ring for their highly anticipated showdown. Just as the two ring warriors were set to square off, however, The Social Outcasts arrived with their own unique brand of trash talk, directed toward both competitors. The Ayatollah of Rock ’n’ Rolla took umbrage to the interruption, resulting in an all-out brawl that saw Heath Slater, Adam Rose and Curtis Axel being cleared from the ring by a suddenly united Jericho and Styles. As a result, Y2J and The Phenomenal Superstar's clash would have to wait for later in the evening as they faced off against Axel & “The Radical Mongoose” in tag team action. Despite now finding themselves on the same team, the competitive nature of both Chris Jericho & AJ Styles could not be contained as they took turns throughout the match trying to one-up one another. Adam Rose & Curtis Axel were the unlucky recipients of this offensive onslaught as Y2J hit the Lionsault on The Radical Mongoose, before The Phenomenal One tagged himself into the contest and hit a spectacular flying elbow for the victory. Perhaps it was frustration from being tagged out of the contest or maybe it was one final statement before their clash later in the evening, but an opportunistic Jericho concluded SmackDown's opening contest with a post-match Codebreaker on Styles. Brock Lesnar will make his return to Thursday's hottest show next week at 8/7 C on USA Network. What destruction will follow The Beast Incarnate when he arrives to SmackDown just three days before WWE Fastlane's epic Triple Threat No. 1 Contender's WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match? Plus, will The Beast's other two WWE Fastlane opponents, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns be in attendance? After their shocking post-match attack on The Usos Monday night, The Dudley Boyz offered up a passionate explanation for their actions on SmackDown. Bubba Ray & D-Von made it clear that they didn't return for a farewell tour, instead the self-proclaimed “baddest tag team on the planet” explained that they are two legends who came back to WWE to add to their legacy. Then, after ordering WWE crew to remove the tables surrounding the ring, Bubba Ray made an unexpected proclamation, saying the Dudley brothers were done using the tables. Sasha Banks and Naomi's one-on-one showdown was full of fireworks both inside and outside the squared circle as all four members of WWE Fastlane's Divas Tag Team Match made their presence felt in this hard-hitting contest. After The Boss came to the aid of her WWE Fastlane partner by toppling Tamina with a vicious kick, she turned Naomi's roll up into the Bank Statement for the submission victory. In a terrifying sermon in front of the WWE Universe, Bray Wyatt and his frightening followers sent a scary message ... the war has just begun. Despite being blindsided by their opponents before the bell rang, The Lucha Dragons & Neville defeated The Cosmic Wasteland in impressive fashion. The victory came after Konnor was met with a Salida del Sol from United States Champion Kalisto, followed by Sin Cara's top-rope Swanton Bomb and finally Neville's Red Arrow for the pinfall. Chris Jericho and AJ Styles’ highly anticipated rematch did not disappoint as both Superstars put on another spectacular five-star match. With both exhausted competitors pushed to their limits, the veteran Y2J took advantage of a “rookie” mistake by Styles, tripping up The Phenomenal One when he attempted a top-rope springboard maneuver back into the ring. The Ayatollah of Rock ’n’ Rolla then finished off his foe by hitting a Codebreaker for the victory. With their rivalry now all tied up at one win apiece, will we see these in-ring greats settle the score with a rubber match? Results ; ; *AJ Styles & Chris Jericho defeated The Social Outcasts (Adam Rose & Curtis Axel) (w/ Bo Dallas & Heath Slater) (5:22) *Sasha Banks defeated Naomi (w/ Tamina) by submission (12:56) *Neville & The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) defeated The Cosmic Wasteland (Konnor, Stardust & Viktor) (2:36) *Chris Jericho defeated AJ Styles (15:17) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Social Outcasts interrupted Jericho and Styles’ rematch February 11, 2016 Smackdown.1.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.2.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.3.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.4.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.5.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.6.jpg AJ Styles & Chris Jericho v The Social Outcasts February 11, 2016 Smackdown.7.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.8.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.9.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.10.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.11.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.12.jpg The Dudley Boyz explained their Raw actions February 11, 2016 Smackdown.13.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.14.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.15.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.16.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.17.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.18.jpg Sasha Banks v Naomi February 11, 2016 Smackdown.19.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.20.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.21.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.22.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.23.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.24.jpg The Wyatt Family declared their war was far from over February 11, 2016 Smackdown.25.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.26.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.27.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.28.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.29.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.30.jpg Neville & The Lucha Dragons v The Cosmic Wasteland February 11, 2016 Smackdown.31.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.32.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.33.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.34.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.35.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.36.jpg Chris Jericho v AJ Styles February 11, 2016 Smackdown.37.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.38.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.39.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.40.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.41.jpg February 11, 2016 Smackdown.42.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #860 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #860 at WWE.com * Smackdown #860 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events